Christmas Warmth and Icky Valentine
by 33Ican'tbelieveIamdoingthis33
Summary: Christmas and Valentines Day. Favorite holidays for many wizards and witches around the world. Maybe not Ted's and Andromeda's... Well, atleast this year for sure. (Ted/Andromeda) (continual of The Joke - 3/?)


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a good week! (Is it just me or does 2018 just start with a interesting,wierd vibe?)**

 **So this is going to be a short Christmas/ Valentines Day fanfiction. Personally, I deeply dislike Valentines Day in real life. But when it come to fanfictions... I cozy myslef under a blanket, binge eat for dinner (dinner being ice cream) and let myslef be fluffed by all the fluffy stories there are in the world of my favorite characters from multiple different stories. This Valentines day, I actually will be hosting a baby shower for a friend, so... yeah. Baby parties are way better than Love parties anyway. Less desperate, bitter losers...**

 **So this is story is continued after the _Polyjuice Potion Rumor,_ which I also wrote. In this story, some feelings are about to develop... ;-)**

 **Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter - yadda yadda yadda... Enjoy!**

* * *

The astounding Hogwarts school was beautiful in all weathers. And when it finally had started to snow, the students were already excited for their break.

Well, everyone except Andromeda.

Sure, she is happy to finally be out of the old school for a little this year, but the boredom during Christmas with the whole family can be quite... Well, boring. The only people that Andromeda was missing was little Sirius and Regulus. They would start Hogwarts when she herself will be out, but that sort of makes her happy. She really does not want them to see how difficult her life is during Hogwarts.

The day had come, and most of the students were going back with the train. Most of the Slytherins girls (plus Bellatrix) want to be in the same room of the train while riding back to their families.

There was some breakfast for everyone to take before heading to the train. Before she could even go to her table, Sylvia had stopped her. She smiled and held something behind her back.

"Oh... hi, Sylvia."

Sylvia smiled, then handed her the thing she was hiding. "Happy Christmas."

Andromeda was completely taken aback. "You... you got me a present?"

" Yeah, it's from me and my sister. Me and her always talk about who we should give presents (we give them from both of us) and we thought that you should get one too!"

Andromeda took the gift in her hands and admired the pretty gift wrapped present. That was just made for her.

"Well...Thank you so much! But I didn't get you anything..."

"That's alright. This holiday is about giving, not receiving. Just promise me you will open it on Christmas eve."

"I promise. Thank you again."

Then she got a surprise hug from her.

When the breakfast was finally over, Andromeda got two more surprises. Molly Prewett and Danielle Vale came over with their gifts.

Molly's present felt soft but also something else felt a little more hard. Andromeda had no idea what it could be.

"I have always wanted to be someone that can do my own things." Said Molly. "But I just had started doing that, so.. I apologize beforehand if you don't like it."

"Well, I barely get any presents at all, so I am still flattered." Said Andromeda. "Thank you."

"And me too!" Danielle handed her another present. "I think you will like it. It is something related to muggles."

" Oh! Umm..." Andromeda did not know how to say it to Danielle. "Thank you, but...Is it okay if you give it to me after Christmas? If my parents find something muggle-related..."

"Oh..." Danielle frowned, but nodded understanding. "Alright. That makes sense."

"I'm sorry. But don't worry. I will look at it once I come back." That made Danielle happy.

Ted was really excited to go back and see his family, even though he would miss Hogwarts. He had already packed everything up early in the morning and then made sure that he had everybody's present sent out by his owl. He felt little sorry for his owl, who had to deliver a lot of presents on that day.

"Don't worry. You will be gratefully rewarded when we are on the train."

He might have not made thousands, but he still felt like it would be a lot of work by going to EVERYONE with their gifts.

He enjoyed rest of the morning with his friends in the hall. Linda Gilsey was blushing like crazy when his owl had given his present for her.

"Thank you so much Ted..." Linda complimented. Ted just smiled at her and then finished his frost cake. One of the things he would miss would be the food.

Everyone were slowly gathering themselves to the trains. Many people were just being obnoxiously loud and screaming while waiting for their turn to get in the train. Some were talking secretly with their friends, while some were shivering from the cold (they didn't really think through about how to dress in this sort of weather.)

Ted were one of those people who were just nonchalantly talking to their friends. His jacket was a present from his mother and was really warm.

He sometimes just looked up at the sky and tried to catch some snowflakes with his tounge. Because of that, he noticed his owl, flying around, still trying to hand out one last gift to someone. Poor bird. It can take a long time until he finds someone through this crowd.

Ted could not help but to know who that gift was for. He gift wrapped it in pink paper and put a gold bow on it. He wanted the person to feel special.

His owl seemed to be circling around one area, and Ted looked over to see if she was there. Andromeda was there talking to some of her Slytherin friends, looking the same excited to actually get into a train. She looked really elegant in her black wollen coat, and had purple feathers around her collar.

The bird finally had it and chose to drop the gift right on Andromeda's head.

"Ow!" Andromeda exclaimed. This made the the other girl to start laughing at her and then looked over at the train when she realized that they were next to go inside.

Andromeda quickly picked up the present and saw her name on the gift. She quickly got out of the way to go Into the train, and opened the present.

It was a pretty silver bracelet. Every chain had a special shape, but made the bracelet look unique and beautiful.

Andromeda wondered who it was from and tried to find the owl that had just been flying up in the sky.

It wasn't flying anymore. It was resting on its owner's shoulder. And the owner looked straight at Andromeda.

Andromeda already felt little overwhelmed by all the surprising gifts, and now she felt twice as special by getting a present from him. Ted is not just a gentleman, but he might be the very first real friend that Andromeda ever had.

Andromeda gave him a thumbs up on the present, and that made Ted smirk and give her a salute. Andromeda rolled her eyes while still smiling, and got on the train.

The following two weeks were agonizing for Andromeda. Her parents had been judging her since the train stopped. Even if she tried to be the best daughter she could be, Bellatrix and Narcissa were always better, and she could not win their approval.

The third dinner back home was not even that great either. One of their house elves did something wrong, and that made both of the parents be angry at everyone (except Bellatrix, who was their wonderful devil-child) and the rest of the discussions were about how great the new Death Eaters were...

The only thing that made Christmas Eve be more calm was that they had rest of their family members over. She was able to keep young Sisrius in company, and talk to the few relatives that did not think she was completely revolting.

She surprisingly got some presents that same evening. She got a pretty short, beige gown that was from... no one from her family.

"Oh, that must be from Rosier!" Her mother squealed. "You know Evan Rosier, dear Andromeda?"

Andromeda feels little weird that her mother was now so nice to her and giving all of her attention to her. "Yes? He is a year younger than me... And isn't he my cousin?"

"That really does not matter." Her mother waved that of. "But what does matter..."

Then she was told that Evan Rosier was the safe choice for her if she can not find another pureblood to marry. Her mother went on and on that Evan was starting to plan to take her out to dinner, and then see how the relationship goes. Andromeda's skin crawled the whole time while her mother was explaining this.

She knew that she was not being completely forced (yet). But she was completely speechless of what kind of idea her mother had for her - and that her mother thought it was a good idea! Andromeda knew that she really just wanted to scream at her parents and to say no, but she just swallowed it down until she had to go to bed.

The only thing that was heartwarming during the holidays were the gifts that the others left. Sylvia gave her a beautiful brown/golden quill, Molly had apparently knitted her a dark green sweater with a weird _A_ on the front, and a Christmas cake as well. She put on the sweater and admired her bracelet again while wondering what Danielle's present will be.

Finally, school had started again. She was able to buy the girls some pretty jewelry and then was able to buy two leather gloves (one for Ted, one for Evan (she told her mother that the both pairs were for Evan.)) All the girls and Ted were happy with their gifts. And the present that Danielle had given her was a book about funny and silly things that muggles do - without being insulting! Andromeda hid it in one of her bed drawers, and sometimes reads it when no one else is in the room.

Another month goes by, and everyone are excited to go to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day. Ted didn't really plan anything specific for that coming day, but guesses that he will hang out with whoever will be free (and single) that day. He was about to start trying out some charms with his wand in the Hufflepuff main room, until Linda showed up.

"Hi Ted!"

"Wotcher Linda!" he looked up at her from his seat. "Is there a patrol that we have to do or something?"

"No...um, I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure." He put his wand down and gave her all of his full attention. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah." Linda nodded. "I just wanted to ask if you are going to Hogsmeade with someone?"

Ted did not really understand why she would ask such a question like that. "Well yeah, with everyone else that are going. Unless the others are going on date-" it then finally clicked what she was trying to say. "...Linda, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Linda nodded, furiously blushing.

Ted wondered for a little bit. Does he actually like her that way? Or is she someone he could just think of as a friend? He had never really thought if her in that way...

But, it's not like Linda is a bad person. She has a kind heart and is not one of those girls who keep talking about themselves. And... she is definitely not bad to look at.

Ted looked back at Linda, and smiled. "Of course we can go together."

"Oh.. that's great!" Linda beamed.

"...You asked him out!" Andromeda exclaimed. Her and a Raveclaw had to do a project together for DADA class. The Ravenclaw sat there confused when she saw the Slytherin talking to a Hufflepuff.

Linda nodded, really excited. "Yes! I have always thought that he was cute, and really funny."

"Well I am happy for you." Andromeda felt the Ravenclaw look at them suspiciously. "What are you looking at?"

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "Just feels weird. I have never seen people like you get along."

" Well, obviously the real Slytherin girl blackmailed this Hufflepuff right here, and we drank polyjuice potion and I am forced to do her homework while she goes on the date with the boy she has always want to."

The Ravenclaw was dumbfounded. "...Really?"

" No!"Andromeda sighed.

The librarian came by and shushed them and went back to her desk. Linda and Andromeda whispered that they would talk more when they are on patrol tomorrow and Andromeda went back to work with the embarrassed Ravenclaw.

After they were done, Andromeda went back to the common room. She thought about reading some of the muggle book, for there were barely any students here in the evening.

Before she could go get the book, she was stopped by none other than Evan Rosier.

"Hello Andromeda." He said with a shaky, deep voice. He had pale blond hair that was a ugly bowl cut. He could be handsome if he knew how not to dress himself like how their grandparents did.

 _Or_ _ **our**_ _grandparents..._ Andromeda shivered.

"I just wanted to ask if you are accompanying anyone to Hogsmeade on Valentine's Day."

" Oh, umm..." Andromeda tried to figure something out, but then realized the only excuse she would have for her mother would be only _after_ she has gone on dates with him. " Well, right now the plan is to go by myself, because no one has asked me yet."

" Well, would you like to go with me _and_ be my _Valentin_ e?"

Andromeda had no choice. "Of course. I would like to know you more. We have not really talked yet."

"No..." Evan leaned over and looked deep into her brown eyes with his grey ones. "...No we have not." He then walked passed her and went to the boy's dorm. When he was officially gone, Andromeda groaned and went to sulk under her own blanket in her bed.

Valentine's Day has finally arrived. It was still quite cold but less snow than it was before.

Many people were waiting for either their friends or their dates at the entrance. Ted had no idea what Linda would like to do but wondered that she would probably like a white rose. He did not even know what _she_ would like to do when they got there, but he figures that they will know once they get there.

"Hi." Linda mumbled, standing behind Ted.

Ted turned around and looked at her. She had put some makeup that glitters and a nice sweater dress that was in her open coat. "Wotcher! You look nice!" He handed her the rose. "This is for you."

She grabbed is and smelled the rose. "Thank you! You are so nice!"

The compliment made Ted blush a little bit. "No problem. Hey so I was thinking; I don't really know what would be the best for going for a date. Do you have anything in mind; somewhere special you would like to go?"

"No."

" Okay! Well, maybe we can go to the one that seems the best. I think many will go to this tea shop. I heard many others will go there with their dates." Ted suggested as they both were slowly heading out.

"Well if everyone else go there then we have to go there too!" Linda exclaimed, waving her hand as if it was obvious.

"Okay... So you want to go there then?"

Linda stopped and looked at Ted. "...Do you want to go there then?"

Ted looked at her confused and then cracked out a smile. "Well, like I said I don't know."

"Oh." She said. "Well, me neither."

 _" What?"_

"What?"

They just stood there and looked at each other. Ted felt dumbfounded as he realised that Linda is looking at him as if getting ready to... agree with him on _anything_.

Ted's curiosity grew and he had to see if she actually will agree to anything. "So, would you be okay to go to Hogsmeade, and take a stroll all the way back to Hogwarts?"

Linda raised her eyebrow and looked at him hopefully. "...Only if you want to."

"Haha. No."

" Yeah, then no."

For some reason, Ted started to feel a little anxious. "You know what let's just go with the flow when we are there, okay?"

"Sounds great!"

"Yeah..." Ted said sarcastically. "...Great."

Evan and Andromeda had been not talking to each other the whole time they were together. They had been have been only giving each other looks during their way to Hogsmeade. Andromeda wondered if he even was going to say anything at all.

" Do you know _The Blue House_?" Evan asked her.

"Yes. My mother took us there once." _The Blue House_ was a small (but popular) restaurant that was in Diagon Alley. Even though their food was good, it was known that they have had a hard time with the business.

" They actually moved it here to Hogsmeade. "

" Really?"

" Yes, they are trying out a new place."

"Maybe not that smart..." Andromeda mumbled.

"But it is a good thing for us." Evan said. "I have reserved a table there."

"Wow!" Andromeda exclaimed. "That's awesome!"

"Excuse me?"

"Eh, I mean, _that was a really smart thing to have done_."

Evan smiled and held out his arm. "Then shall we?"

Andromeda took his arm, smiling how good it is going so far. _Maybe I have a chance of surviving through these dates_... Andromeda thought...

Ted and Linda ended up choosing of going to the restaurant that was called _The Blue House_...Or more like _Ted_ was the one who ended up choosing. He had realised that when it came to places, Linda did not care. So when he chose the restaurant, he let her agree, and chose not to argue.

The restaurant had pretty blue and white striped tapestry on the walls. The tables and chairs were metal white, which made it look like summer and warm inside. The candles and flowers made is feel even more warm (and perfect romantic environment) for the customers.

They took the table that was in the middle of the room, for Ted thought it would be a perfect place to sit and get the nice atmosphere of the restaurant.

When they sat down, Ted bitterly realized that Linda would have not even cared.

As Linda was ordering her drink, he wondered if it even mattered. So what if she does not care where he takes her? That just made him show that she admires whatever Ted had planned for them. That did not have to mean that she does not have a brain, right?

After they had both ordered their drinks, Ted asked her how is she handling OWLS.

"It's good." Linda answered.

Ted just looked at her with a blank stare, praying that she would say anything else.

She then just started to giggle, making Ted think that something funny happened.

" What? Did something funny happen in a class?"

"No." Said Linda. "Just thought how good it is going."

"On the OWLS?"

" No, the date."

" Oh...so nothing is going on with you and in the classes?"

"Not really."

"Okay...How are your friendships going?"

"Good."

"Just good? No troubles with Andromeda? The girls dorm have no problems? Normally girls should have some troubles in the dorm sometimes."

"No. Everything is fine."

"I heard your cat broke his paw few days ago."

"Yeah..." she looked down. Then she perked up all over again. "But he is fine now."

"So nothing is really going on in your life?"

"No."

"Everything is Okay?"

"Everything is okay."

Ted sighed.

"I do need to use the loo. Is that okay with you?"

Why would that _not_ be okay? "Sure. Go right ahead."

"Sorry. "

"Don't be sorry."

She gave him a sweet smile before leaving the table. As he was gone, Ted wondered if this was a good idea...

Right at that second, Andromeda and Evan came in from the entrance.

"Let me take your coat." Evan told Andromeda.

Already before the coat was taken of, Ted could not help but to notice how her long, dark hair looked wavy and how gorgeous it made her face look. He then felt in complete awe when he saw the dress she was wearing. She even wore the bracelet he gave her for Christmas present. Her dark lipstick, and the bright color of her robes...

He already thought that she was attractive, but this made him look at her in a way that made him ask himself why he never noticed how beautiful she _really_ was.

Andromeda noticed Ted sitting there and staring at her. She waved at him, smiling awkwardly.

She thought it was awkward. He thought it was an _Angel smiling_.

Evan put his hand on her right shoulder, showing where their seats were reserved. "This way."

Ted then for some reason felt like his stomach was upset. Something about Rosier touching Andromeda was... _was_ _ **icky**_.

" Sorry that it took so long. Me and Olivia almost went on to have this deep conversation."

This caught Ted's attention.

"What was the **deep** conversation going to be about?" He asked in the most innocent way he could possible.

Linda looked taken aback by his question, but did not seem to hold anything back to anwser. "She was regretting these shoes she bought."

Ted knew that in real life (out of Linda's brain) that it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but he would do anything for a conversation at that moment.

"What's wrong with them? What color are they?"

"What's that?" Evan asked, pointing at Andromeda's gloves, which were hiding even bigger gloves.

Andromeda showed it to him and signaled him to take them. "It's a thank you gift... for the dress."

Evan took the gloves and inspected it. They were the best black leather anyone could get. Ted got the same color and everything, just in different style. Ted's gloves could go with anything; Evan's could only go with the best of the best (the expensive).

"This...was... really thoughtful." said Evan. "But...I am not of fan of this brand."

Andromeda couldn't believe his ears. "Excuse me?"

"My family normally wear things that are unique. You bought this from a store, right? With more than one of the same of these exist?"

"Yes..."

"I apologize, but I can't wear them." Then he had a idea. "Hey! Maybe I can have the receipt and then buy something else with the money!"

"Umm..."

" What?"

"I can't return them."

"Why?"

"I don't have the receipt." She lied.

"Oh... Alright then."

They ordered their drinks and before they could start a conversation, Evan said:

" Oh and my mother picked the dress out for you, not me."

The conversation about shoes did not go on that great. Ted ended up only talking about himself and Linda didn't say a squat about herself. Ted tried to every kind of question that would make her talk about herself, but nothing. He could not even know what kind of food she likes (because she ended up only choosing a dish that _**he**_ chose!)He knew that this girl really liked him (Maybe too much), but how can he even like things about her if he cannot learn? He knows so little about her that he could only think about how nice of a person _Andromeda_ is...

"Linda..." Ted grabbed her hand, after she had finished her meal. "I just want to know you better. Could you just tell me _anything_ about you? What are your dreams? What do you want to do after Hogwarts?"

Linda seemed so surprised by everything (Ted holding his hand and the question he just asked.) but leaned back against her chair to think a little.

"Well..." she started. "I don't really know what to do after Hogwarts... and I had a pretty normal life as a child..."

"I already told you how I felt when I found out that I was a wizard. Your life must have changed, or been excited, when you found out you were a witch."

"Oh yeah..." she rolled her eyes. "But otherwise my life is pretty normal."

From all the times Ted had been confused about women, this one gets an award. "How is _any_ of this _normal_ for you? You can use a _spell_ that can make you get a glass of water while not moving from your couch. You can send letter via _owl._ You can make _potions_ that make you _lucky_. You can _fly_ a _broom_! You can-"

Linda gasped really loudly, which made many people look at them. "I completely forgot!"

" What?"

Linda ran to the coat hangers and took something out of her coat pocket. She ran back and sat down and gave Ted a small box.

"It's for you!"

Ted slowly took the present. "Thank you..?"

"Open it, open it!" Linda rested her chin on her hands, waiting for him to open the gift.

Ted slowly opened the box, afraid that it might explode...

Inside it, there was a chocolate ball.

"I made it myself."

"That's really sweet of you. It..." Ted felt a whiff of something that made him be confused. Why would he be smelling _this_ in here? He put the chocolate close to his nose and sniffed it.

" Is there something wrong?"

"No no! Just, umm..." Ted cleared his throat and said: "You didn't put any raspberries in here, right? I am highly allergic and need to be careful."

Linda giggled. "Of course not! This chocolate had no physical touch with any raspberries ever!"

"Oh good. Good..."

Silence.

"Linda?"

" Yes?"

"I lied. I love raspberries. I ate a raspberry pie last night!"

Linda looked deeply concerned. "But why would you-"

"Because this chocolate smells too much of raspberries for there to be no raspberries at all. And also-" He put the chocolate back in the box and pushed it back over to her. "it also smells like the new wax that I got for my broom."

Linda seemed to be really thinking what to say next. "Oh, it smells like both of them because-"

"Because it's a love potion. You put Amortentia in the recipe- and a lot of it."

Linda was speechless _. How does he know about the potion?_ "Ted...I..."

"Look, Linda..." Ted put his fingers through his hair, really frustrated but wanted to be calm because of the other people that might be watching this. "...I have always thought of you as a sweet _sane_ girl. But knowing what you have been trying to do to me-"

"But this place is not worth it." Linda breathed out.

"...What?"

"You were right about something. Being a... a _witch_ " she spat out. "Is nothing that is _normal_. And _I don't like it_. I just thought... I could make you agree with me... That after all this, we could go back to the _real_ world... Don't you agree with me?" Linda asked, trying to grab Ted's hands.

But he pulled back. "...You might think that all this is too weird to be a part of ... But I love this place with my entire heart... Muggle-born or not."

Even if Ted made sure that they were not being too loud, he could feel some people staring at them. Maybe because Linda was in verge of tears.

"I think this date is over."

And as if on que, Linda looked as if it was raining from her eyes. It was not a pretty sight.

She grabbed her things and left the restaurant.

Even with the weird bumpy start, Andromeda and Evan had a good time. He seemed to be the quiet type, but still spoke when it was appropriate to do so. They shared about what they wanted to do after school and just their experience with their families and friends. Andromeda did feel like she ended up rambling too much about how she wanted to take care of magical creatures and apologized, but Evan did not seem to mind. Andromeda did notice how - stormed of and how Ted stayed sulking for a little bit before leaving as well. She did not want to be rude towards Evan yet, so she suggested to herself to ask him about it afterwards on another day.

After the meal, they took a walk outside, strolling around. The weather did not look the best at that time, but they both agreed that fresh air would be marvellous.

"I had a nice time." Said Andromeda. "It has been great to know you more."

"You too." Evan said...as he was leaning his head over to hers!

"Evan!" Andromeda exclaimed. "What are you...ugh..."

" What? What do you think I am doing?" Evan asked. "Come here..."

Andromeda leaned away from his head, and took a step back. "Evan listen... just because we were on one date together, does not mean anything?"

"So what is this then?" Evan asked. "Are you trying to deceive me?"

" No! I really did enjoy this time together... But that does not mean that we are _betrothed_. "

"Andromeda..." Evan started, while looking at her like she is an idiot. "We _are betrothed_."

"Not exactly." Andromeda clarified. "We are only betrothed if we cannot find another to marry."

"Another _pureblood_ to marry." Evan corrected. "Do you have any idea how many pureblooded witches and wizards are out there, that are _not_ blood traitors?"

Andromeda really wanted to say: " _Yes, I am one of them_." But she held on to her tongue.

"You don't even know who we are going to meet in the future. Merlin, you think so little when there is a _whole world_ out there. For crying out loud we are only fifteen and fourteen years old!"

Evan looked as if she had just said that she has been all this time Dumbledore in disguise. He ended up laughing and rolling his eyes.

"So basically this was a waste of time?" He asked.

"If you thought that I was going to fall in love with one of my first cousins, then yes, this really was."

They ended up walking together side to side anyways.

"...Had to be extra nice to her..." he mumbled to himself. "Behave like I was listening to her for hours..."

" _Behave_?" Andromeda was shocked. "You mean you actually didn't listen to me? You... Did you learn _anything_ about me?"

Evan became quiet because of that.

"Tell me, what do I want to do what I leave Hogwarts?"

"I don't know!" He exclaimed. "Something about selling!"

Andromeda could not believe her ears. "...No! That's not what I want to do! How is it that I learned everything about you - you want to be an Auror, you actually dislike the color green, you admire Tom Riddle and his Death Eaters - But you did not learn anything about me!?"

"Well of course you heard what _I_ said. You are supposed to do that!"

Andromeda and Evan just ended up glaring daggers at each other before Andromeda cursed at him and left him by himself.

Ted did not even want to know where Linda went. He first saw her running to _Three Broomsticks_. He guessed that the rest of her friends were there. He ended sitting at a bench, wondering if there was a spell that could make him disappear through a dark hole.

"May I sit with you?" Andromeda asked. He looked up at her and almost did not answer (for he was swallowing in all of her beauty.) "Su-sure." He stammered out in the end and scooched so that Andromeda could sit next to him. Even though the bench was big enough to have four people sit on it, Ted noticed that she still chose to sit really close to him.

 _Our legs are barely not touching._ he thought to himself and wondered why he even cared. They probably have had physical touch before...Or have they?

" How was your date with Linda?" Andromeda asked. "I remember when she told me about how you were asked from her about two weeks ago. She was really exited."

From this comment, Ted groaned. "Aww Andromeda! You shouldn't have told me about that!"

"..It really went that bad?" Andromeda asked, astonished. "Why? What happened? I thought you would be a perfect gentleman to her."

"I was!" He said, trying to ignore the weird jump his stomach just did when she complimented him. "It's just that..."

"Its just what?"

"She wanted me to eat this chocolate that she made...and it smelled like things I like, but things that should NOT smell in a chocolate."

Andromeda was dumbfounded. "Maybe she put a smell of things that attract you - oh." At that moment she realised. "Oh...no.."

"Yeah." Ted sighed. "I remember that you read it during the break in Potions, and you spoke about the love and lucky potions."

" Well, obviously you did not eat it; otherwise you would be crying and yelling her name."

She chuckled to lighten the mood but Ted did not seem to notice that. He was in deep thought, and totally still. (Their legs are still touching, by the way. Ted still notices this.)

Andromeda bumped her leg against his, that made him silently jump. "I am sorry."

" No, no... that's alright..." Ted said. "I guess I just never knew her."

She looked at him, and he looked back. He was totally mesmerized how beautiful Andromeda looked that day.

"You...um.." He was thinking of how he told her that she was drop dead gorgeous. He started stammering, for some reason being scared to repeat such a line.

"You must be really upset about the date." Andromeda commented, weirded out by his behaviour that moment. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, *cough * sorry. Just... you look really nice today."

" Oh..." said Andromeda. Evan had not even complimented how nice she looked that day, and she wore the dress for _him_!

"Thank you! Well, at least someone notices." She folded her hand and crossed her legs. It made them not touch anymore and it made Ted a little upset.

"I guess that your date did not go so well either?"

Andromeda sighed. "No... Did you know that he is my cousin?"

Ted felt like he wanted to gag. "W...what?"

"Yes, I know! It's weird! Apparently, many of the pureblood do this so to keep the family line _pure_. It used to be worse centuries ago. Then they forced sibling to re-marry."

Ted was relieved that the date went bad and that Andromeda agrees that it is wrong. But he had to ask.

"Does that mean... you have to _marry Rosier_?"

Andromeda cringed and then shivered. "Dear Merlin, I hope not. My parents think... that I am to unorthodox for any good wizard to like me, so they..." She paused. "...They just want to help."

Ted could not help but scoff. How is putting cousins in marriage _not_ unorthodox?

"And... A pureblood is the only _good_ _wizard_ in your family's eyes, right?"

Andromeda looked back at Ted, apologizing. "I'm sorry. You know I don't-"

"No it's alright." Ted said. He had heard all of it before. He does not understand why some of them think like that but it has slowly become less insulting.

" No." Andromeda refused to let it go. She turned so that she was sitting more in Ted's direction. Ted could not help but to let his leg touch her knee.

"Ted..." Andromeda started. "If I could not be a pureblood, or better yet, have the chance to change my parents minds, I would. Thinking that only good wizards come from being a pureblood is complete bogus. " She then smiled at him. "Don't let the others put you down because of your blood status, alright?"

Ted felt as if he could not breathe in the moment. He already knew that Andromeda was nothing like her family, but this just made him respect her a whole lot more. And that just made her look even more attractive than before.

" Thank you." He told her. "And I will make sure to tell people they are wrong if they would ever tell you that you cannot take care of magical creatures. "

"You remember. " Andromeda breathed out.

"Of course I do." He then gave her a charming smile and Andromeda felt her cheeks getting warm. She look down at her wrist and then remembered something.

" Oh yes!" She pulled up her sleeve and showed him the bracelet. "Thank you so much for this! I have never gotten presents from other students and this year I was overwhelmed with those that I got!" She inspected the bracelet again (which she has done hundred times) and Ted could not help but to take the opportunity to gaze at her.

" Well" he started. "I did not know what you would like, so I gave a shot with that one." He pointed at her wrist.

"No, it's beautiful. " Andromeda complimented.

"And _you_ for the gloves." He took them out of his pocket and put them on. "I don't even want to even know how much they cost- it feels like they will keep me warm for many winters to come!"

"They have a spell on them." Andromeda explained. "They were specially made, so that they never even get worn out."

They then noticed that all of the students were heading back. Ted looked at his watch.

" Well, we have to go back." Ted stood up. "And I have to now get ready to deal with... you know..."

Andromeda understood, for she knew that she was going to get complaints from her parents any day now. "Yeah.."

Ted held out his hand, waiting for Andromeda to take it. The Slytherin girl was surprised by his offer, but also flattered. If more wizards were more like him...

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She thought that it was all he was going to do so he let go of his hand.

Ted thought that he just wanted to pull her up from the bench, but missed her hand after she let go.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **...And it begins!**


End file.
